The Search
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Levi spends and afternoon trying to find Hanji. Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I own SNK? Yeah, sure...  
What's up people? I've clearly jumped on the SNK bandwagon. I got this idea a few days ago, but as this is my first SNK oneshot, I'm not sure how accurate I am with writing the characters. It was pretty fun to write, at least. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"Sorry, Captain, I haven't seen her all day. Have you checked the Titan cages? You know how much she loves those things."

Levi brushed his hair out of his eyes so he could see Petra properly. He'd known that Petra wasn't likely to know where Hanji was, but the least he could do was ask.

"I checked the cages, but that was about four hours ago," Levi said with a sigh.

"Four hours?" Petra arched an eyebrow. "You've been looking for her for four hours?"

"More like six, really," Levi said with biting nonchalance.

"Six?" Petra looked even more shocked at this. "What in the world is so important that you'd look for Hanji for six hours?"

But Petra never got her answer. Levi had spun around and walked swiftly out of the indoor training area. Since Petra wasn't proving to be helpful, Levi decided that he would search for Hanji elsewhere.

"Maybe she's back outside…" Levi muttered to himself.

Why she would be outside, Levi had no idea. He knew that she liked to watch Sawney and Bean (Levi had always thought it ridiculous that she named them), but that was normally in the morning. In the afternoon, she would look over her notes from the morning observation or pester him about one thing or another.

Still, it couldn't hurt to check outside. Levi rounded a corner and found himself outside the gargantuan castle. The only other member of the Recon Corp. besides himself was a younger man who appeared to be brushing the horses.

Upon deciding that the man was certainly not Hanji, Levi walked around the castle in a complete circle before realizing that he hadn't seen Commander Irvin that day. Perhaps he would know something about Hanji's whereabouts.

Levi turned around and headed over to Irvin's office. After knocking a few times, he waited for a few seconds and saw Irvin standing before him.

"What can I do for you, Levi?" Irvin asked him.

"Have you seen Hanji anywhere?" Levi asked.

"Not since yesterday," Irvin shook his head. "Petra told me you were looking for her. Do you need her for something?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be looking for her," Levi knew he shouldn't be quite so short tempered, but he didn't really care about that at the moment.

"Well, good luck on your search," Irvin said. "If I see her, I'll send her your way."

"Thanks," Levi said as he turned around and walked back down the corridor. He had just turned the corner when-

"Captain, watch where you're going!"

-Levi bumped into one of the other members of his squad, sending both men crashing to the ground. He gingerly raised himself up on his elbow and glanced at the man he had collided with.

"Sorry about that," Levi said as he stood up and pulled the other man to his feet.

"You looking for something, Captain?" the man asked, his grey eyes glancing Levi up and down.

"Some_one_, actually," Levi said, looking around in a distracted sort of way. "Have you seen Hanji anywhere?"

"No, not lately," the man frowned.

"I see…" Levi said, more to himself than to the man with whom he had knocked to the ground.

"Is everything all right, Captain?" the man inquired.

"Everything's fine," Levi nodded. "I just need to ask her something."

"I think she was meant to be doing something with Eren earlier this afternoon," the man said. "Maybe you could try finding him?"

"Excellent idea."

Without further ado, Levi took off in the direction of the dungeons where Eren was meant to be. When he arrived at his destination, he only found Eren cleaning his room.

"Eren," Levi said simply.

"Captain Levi," Eren responded.

"Hanji?" Levi asked just as simply.

"No, I'm Eren, remember?" the boy said with biting sarcasm. "We've just established this."

"Have you seen her?" Levi was starting to lose his patience.

"Hanji? No, I haven't," Eren frowned in confusion.

"She wasn't doing some sort of experiment on you?" Levi asked. "I thought she wanted to do one of those ridiculous experiments this afternoon."

"That's what I thought, but I haven't seen her today," Eren shrugged. "Why do you need her, anyway?"

"I just need to find her," Levi said distractedly.

"But you won't tell me why," Eren arched an eyebrow.

"It's not important," Levi shook his head.

"It must be important if you're willing to search for her for how long now?" Eren asked.

"A little over six hours," Levi said in the same nonchalant tone as before.

"Six _hours_?" Eren looked rather alarmed with this piece of information. "Are you and her in some sort of…"

"Some sort of what, Eren?" Levi asked.

"…Relationship?" Eren asked, clearly trying not to anger the captain.

"We're in the same squad," Levi said. "Of course we have a relationship."

"I mean a romantic relationship," Eren elaborated.

"That's none of your business," Levi said as he headed towards the door.

"Have you tried her room yet?" Eren asked.

"Her room?" Levi frowned.

"Yes, her room," Eren said quite simply. "You're not telling me that you haven't checked her room, are you?"

"I never thought to check," Levi mused.

"Well, maybe you ought to check there?" Eren suggested.

"Yes, I think so," Levi left the room and walked briskly out of the dungeon and over to Hanji's room.

He was about to go inside when he hesitated, his hand frozen on the doorknob. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never actually been inside her bedroom. After all, he had no real reason to be. Every time he wanted to go see Hanji, she had been down with her precious Titans.

"Not like she spends enough time with them anyway," Levi said darkly, a hint of jealousy obvious in his voice.

After a few moments of thought, Levi decided that he might as well go in. Hanji had always said that her room was his room and Levi didn't think that she would really get upset with him going in without permission.

He turned the handle on the door and pushed as he walked inside. He glanced around the room for any sign of Hanji before realizing that she was not there.

"Dammit, Hanji, where are you?" Levi muttered to himself.

After thinking for a few minutes, Levi decided that he'd give up and let Hanji come to him. He left the room, making sure to close the door behind him, and headed down to the dining area. He figured that he might as well get some food while he waited for Hanji to show up.

When he reached the dining hall, Levi found quite a strange sight before him. Most of the room was empty, filled only with dozens of wooden chairs and tables. Seated at one of these tables, however, was Hanji.

As he moved closer to her, Levi decided that while she was seated at the table, Hanji didn't appear to be awake. She had her arms folded on the table and was using them as a pillow as she slept. She had taken off her glasses, which were now on the other side of the table and about to fall off onto the stone floor. A quick look around her told Levi that she had been conducting research again.

"Seriously, Hanji?" Levi shook his head, though he had to crack a slight smile at her actions. "Sometimes I think you work a little too hard."

He picked up a random piece of paper that Hanji wasn't sleeping on and quickly looked over its contents. It seemed like there were a lot of mathematical calculations and other scientific things regarding the Titans that Levi didn't know about.

"How does she figure all of this out?" Levi frowned. His eyes moved towards her and he said, "Is this what comes of those absurd experiments?"

Levi set the paper back on the table, his eyes never leaving Hanji. He stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should wake her up or not. After a few seconds, he decided that he would let her sleep, though he wouldn't leave her. He pulled out a chair from across the table and sat down. She had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

**Well, that's that. I'm still not sure if I was trying to make it LeviXHanji or not, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
